1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to motorcycle armrest devices and more particularly pertains to a new motorcycle armrest device for providing armrests that are easily attachable and detachable from a motorcycle rear seat support.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of motorcycle armrest devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,225,183 describes a motorcycle seat that includes a rear seat having armrest pivotally coupled thereto. Another type of motorcycle armrest device is U.S. Pat. No. 4,695,096 which is attached to a motorcycle seat and includes a pivoting mechanism so that it can be moved from an in-use to a stored position. Yet another such device is found in U.S. Pat. No. 6,614,725 which includes a bracket having a pair of armrests attached thereto which is coupled to a motorcycle seat so that the armrests extend forward from the bracket.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for an armrest device that is retrofittable to a motorcycle rear seat back support in such a manner that the device can be easily removed and attached to the support as needed. This should be accomplished without the need of permanently securing the device to the support. Such a device can be readily used for armrest for a child or for holding items, such as groceries, on the motorcycle seat.